Organic peroxides have a wide variety of commercial uses. Organic peroxide compositions have previously included colored components; for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,991 is directed to pigmented peroxide compositions; and U.S. Publication No. 2003/0027903 is directed to colored peroxide and polyester formulations. The inclusion of a colored dye in an organic peroxide composition makes the composition more easily identifiable (e.g., to differentiate the composition from other commercially available compositions). The added color also provides a visual aid to help the operator confirm an adequate flow and uniform mixing of the composition with other components. It has been difficult to develop colored organic peroxide compositions that remain color-stable because dyes often fade significantly or precipitate out of solution after a short period of time. Thus, there remains a need for colored organic peroxide compositions that are color-stable for a longer period of time.